The Time Meddler (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|210px|Ein neues Crew-Mitglied The Time Meddler ist der 17. Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who. Er besteht aus 6 Einzelteilen und beendete 2. Staffel. The Watcher Der Doctor und Vicki reisen nun allein durch Zeit und Raum, nachdem Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright nach Hause zurück gekehrt sind. Der Doctor ist nachdenklich geworden, doch Vicki versichert ihm, dass sie an Bord der TARDIS ganz zufrieden ist. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch aus den Wohnquartieren. Die Befürchtung, dass sich ein Dalek an Bord geschlichen haben könnte, erweist sich als falsch: es ist Steven Taylor, der sich mit letzter Kraft durch den Dschungel von Mechanus geschlagen hatte und in der TARDIS sein Bewusstsein verlor. Nun ist er wieder zu sich gekommen und erfährt, dass er sich an Bord einer Zeitmaschine befindet. Er glaubt den beiden kein Wort, doch die TARDIS materialisiert bereits wieder und der Doctor verkündet seiner Crew, sie wären auf der Erde gelandet. Ihre Landung an der Küste Englands wird jedoch beobachtet. Einerseits von Eldred, dem Einwohner eines kleinen Dorfes, der sofort dem Dorfältesten Wulnoth davon berichtet. Andererseits von einem Mönch, der einsam an den Klippen auf etwas zu warten scheint. thumb|210px|left Außerhalb der TARDIS finden der Doctor, Vicki und Steven einen verwitterten Wikingerhelm, doch Steven sieht darin keinen Beweis für eine Zeitreise. Der Doctor und Vicki versuchen Steven zu erklären, wie die TARDIS funktioniert und dass sie gewisse technische Probleme hat. Sie bemerken nicht, dass sie von dem Mönch belauscht werden. Der Doctor will sich umsehen und besteht darauf, allein zu gehen. Vicki und Steven sollen in der Nähe der TARDIS bleiben. Doch Steven ist unternehmungslustig und überredet Vicki, ein Stück zu gehen. Als sie sich entfernt haben kommt der Mönch aus seinem Versteck hervor und begutachtet die TARDIS. Er macht jedoch keinen sehr überraschten Eindruck. Instinktiv will er auf seine Armbanduhr schauen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass er keine mehr trägt. Gegen Abend kommt der Doctor in ein kleines Dorf und macht dort die Bekanntschaft von Edith, der Frau Wulnoths. Durch geschicktes Fragen erfährt er, dass sie im Jahr 1066 gelandet sind. Ihm wird klar, dass eine Invasion der Wikinger kurz bevor steht. Als von Ferne der Gesang von Mönchen ertönt, erzählt Edith, dass seit ein paar Wochen das nahe gelegene verlassene Kloster wieder genutzt wird. Dem Doctor fallen Unregelmäßigkeiten im Gesang der Mönche auf und so macht er sich auf dem Weg zum Kloster, um dem nachzugehen. thumb|210px|Der Mönch und die TARDIS Derweil irren Steven und Vicki umher – sie haben sich verlaufen. Sie beobachten einen Mann, der am Boden etwas Glitzerndes findet. Steven stürzt sich auf den Mann und sie stellen fest, dass es eine Armbanduhr ist. Steven sieht sich in seinen Zweifeln, die Zeitreisen betreffend, bestätigt. Der Doctor erreicht das Kloster. Das Eingangstor ist verschlossen, wird jedoch von innen geöffnet. Wagemutig betritt der Doctor die Ruine und folgt dem Chorgesang. In einer Kammer entdeckt er ein Grammophon, aus dem die Musik kommt. Als er die Kammer verlassen will, fällt ein Gitter herab und der Mönch freut sich über seinen Fang. The Meddling Monk thumb|210px|left|Die Wikinger kommen Am nächsten Morgen bereitet der Mönch seinem Gefangenen ein herzhaftes Frühstück zu, was der Doctor wütend ablehnt. Der Mönch will an der Küste weiter Ausschau halten, als er von zwei Dorfbewohnerinnen besucht wird, die ihm etwas zu Essen bringen. Als sie wieder weg sind, beobachtet er mit einem Fernglas das Meer. Da entdeckt er tatsächlich ein Schiff der Wikinger und ist hoch erfreut. Steven und Vicki werden derweil von den Dorfbewohnern überwältigt, die sie in ihr Dorf bringen. Während Eldred die beiden für Spione der Wikinger hält, entscheidet Wulnoth, sie gehen zu lassen, zumal Edith, seine Frau, von ihrer Bekanntschaft mit dem Doctor erzählt und fest davon überzeugt ist, dass die Fremden ihnen wohl gesonnen sind. Edith berichtet, dass der Doctor zum Kloster wollte und so machen sich Vicki und Steven auf den Weg dorthin. Die Wikinger kommen an Land. Der Anführer schickt einen Trupp los, um die Lage zu erkunden, die Stärke der Dörfer und Verpflegungsmöglichkeiten. Offenbar sollen sie eine Invasion vorbereiten. thumb|210px|Vicki und Steven suchen den Doctor Am Kloster angelangt, behauptet der Mönch, keinen Fremden gesehen zu haben, geht jedoch wieder hinein, um die anderen Mönche zu befragen. Da es keine weiteren Klosterbrüder gibt, belauscht er Steven und Vicki. Steven ist überzeugt davon, dass der Mönch lügt und will ihm eine Falle stellen. Im Gespräch bringt er den Mönch dazu, den Doctor zu beschreiben, obwohl sie ihm gar keine Beschreibung gegeben hatten. Doch Vicki findet, dies war zu einfach und vermutet, der Mönch habe sich bewusst verraten. Sie planen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ins Kloster einzudringen. Gegen Abend erreicht der Wikingerspähtrupp das Dorf. Die Männer sind noch auf dem Feld und so fallen sie über Edith her. Kurz darauf kommt Wulnoth heim und findet seine geschändete Frau. Sofort macht er sich mit einigen Männern auf, um die Eindringlinge aufzuspüren. Schnell haben sie den Trupp eingeholt und fallen über sie her. Einer der Wikinger kann im Kampf überwältigt und getötet werden, den anderen beiden gelingt die Flucht. Wulnoth will den schwer verletzten Eldred zum Kloster bringen. Dort ist es Steven und Vicki gelungen, ins Kloster einzudringen. Sie folgen dem Chorgesang der Mönche, ohne zu ahnen, dass der Mönch sie bereits erwartet. Da klopf es an die Klosterpforte und der Mönch muss die um Hilfe bittenden Dörfler einlassen. Steven und Vicki entdecken das Grammophon, das die Gesänge abspielt und suchen weiter nach dem Doctor. Sie finden seine Zelle, Steven knackt das Schloss, doch im Bett liegt nur sein Mantel - er ist verschwunden. A Battle of Wits Vicki vermutet in der leeren Gefängniszelle des Doctors, dass es einen Geheimgang geben muss. Steven ist skeptisch, doch tatsächlich finden sie einen lockeren Stein, hinter dem sich ein niedriger Gang befindet. Als der Mönch nach seinem Gefangenen sehen will, muss er fest stellen, das nicht nur der, sondern auch die von ihm in die Falle gelockten Vicki und Steven verschwunden sind. Der Doctor ist wieder im Dorf und erfährt von Edith, dass seine Begleiter im Kloster nach ihm suchen. Außerdem berichtet sie ihm von dem Auftauchen der Wikinger. Ihm wird immer klarer, dass der Mönch nicht zufällig hier ist. Er berichtet ihr von einer möglichen Invasionsflotte und begibt sich erneut zum Kloster. thumb|210px|left|Der Doctor und sein Gegenspieler Vicki und Steven begeben sich, nachdem sie den Geheimgang verlassen haben, zur Küste, um in der TARDIS auf den Doctor zu warten. Mit Entsetzen stellen sie fest, dass die Flut das Schiff offenbar ins Meer gezogen hat. Steven entdeckt im Gestrüpp eine Art Kanone, die aufs Meer gerichtet ist. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass der Mönch Böses plant und überredet Vicki, zurück zum Kloster zu gehen. Dort taucht nun der Doctor auf und stellt den Mönch zur Rede. Doch bevor dieser redet, klopft es an der Klosterpforte. Um den Mönch nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und nicht aufzufallen, legt der Doctor ebenfalls eine Mönchskutte an. Sie öffnen die Pforte, die Wikinger Sven und Ulf erzwingen Einlass, dem Mönch gelingt die Flucht ins Innere des Gebäudes. Während Sven den Doctor bewacht, sucht Ulf nach den anderen Klosterbewohnern. In der Kapelle wird er vom Mönch niedergeschlagen. Dem Doctor wiederum gelingt es, Sven zu überwältigen. thumb|210px|Überraschung im Sarkopharg Der Mönch ist ins Dorf gegangen und bittet Wulnoth, an den Klippen Leuchtfeuer zu entfachen, da er ein Schiff mit Baumaterialien für die Klosterrenovierung erwartet. Zum Schein lässt sich Wulnoth darauf ein, doch Edith hatte ihm von der geplanten Wikingerinvasion berichtet und er schöpft Verdacht gegen den Mönch. Steven und Vicki sind durch den Geheimgang wieder ins Kloster gelangt. Dort entdecken sie den ohnmächtigen Sven. Sie begeben sich in die Kapelle, wo sie ein Kabel finden, dass in einen Sarkopharg führt. Sie folgen dem Kabel und finden sich im Innern einer TARDIS wieder. Checkmate Vicki und Steven sind mehr als überrascht, dass sich der Sarkopharg als TARDIS entpuppt. Sie entdecken einen Raum voller Artefakte aus den unterschiedlichsten Epochen der Menschheit. Der Doctor erfährt endlich die Pläne des Mönchs: Er will die Wikingerflotte an die Küste locken und dann zerstören. Offenbar gehört er zum Volk des Doctors, hält sich jedoch nicht an die goldene Regel des Raum-Zeitreisens: keine Einmischung in den Zeitablauf. Der Mönch berichtet, er hätte beim Bau von Stonehenge mit einem Antigravitationslift geholfen. Nun will er verhindern, dass Wilhelm der Eroberer die Schlacht bei Hastings gewinnt. Der Doctor verlangt zur TARDIS des Mönchs geführt zu werden. Inzwischen ist der Wikinger Sven wieder zu sich gekommen und sucht nach Gunnar. Dabei wird er von Eldred beobachtet, der sich nach seiner Verletzung noch immer im Kloster aufhält. Die Wikinger wollen das Kloster nach Schätzen durchsuchen. Eldred verlässt das Kloster und begibt sich ins Dorf, um die anderen zu warnen. Der Mönch bringt den Doctor in die Kapelle und präsentiert stolz seine TARDIS, die er direkt an diesem Ort landen ließ und die ihre äußere Erscheinung perfekt der Umgebung anpasst. Der Doctor ist beeindruckt und sie begeben sich ins Innere des Schiffes. Dort treffen sie Vicki und Steven. Vicki berichtet, dass sie ihre TARDIS durch die Flut verloren haben, doch der Doctor ist überzeugt davon, dass das Schiff bei einsetzender Ebbe noch immer an ihrem Platz steht. Er klärt seine Begleiter darüber auf, dass er und der Mönch dieselbe Heimat haben. Offenbar startete der Mönch 50 Jahre nach dem Doctor, denn er besitzt das modernere TARDIS-Modell. Seine Motivation für seine Einmischung in die Geschichte begründet der Mönch damit, dass er Dinge verbessern möchte. So meint er, dass er die vielen Kriege in Europa verhindern könnte, wenn nicht William der Eroberer siegreich ist, sondern sein Widersacher König Harold. Der Doctor ist äußerst erbost über das verantwortungslose Verhalten seines Artgenossen. Der Mönch nutzt die erstbeste Gelegenheit und flieht, wird jedoch von den Wikingern aufgehalten. Schnell bekennt er sich als einer von ihnen und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Doctor und seine Begleiter. Im Dorf sammeln sich die Dörfler, um die Invasion der Wikinger zu besprechen. Da erscheint Eldred und berichtet von den Vorgängen im Kloster. Sogleich bewaffnen sich die Dörfler und wollen die Wikinger ein für alle mal stellen. Der Mönch überredet Sven und Gunnar ihm zu helfen, die Wikingerflotte sicher an die Küste Englands zu locken, wo er sie dann vernichten will, doch vor den Klostermauern begegnen ihnen die Dorfbewohner, die sie in den Wald verfolgen und dort erschlagen. Dem Mönch gelingt die Flucht. thumb|210px|left|Der Mönch sitzt fest Edith hat sich ins Kloster begeben und befreit im Innern den Doctor, Vicki und Steven. Um den Mönch daran zu hindern, weiterhin die Geschichte zu manipulieren, sabotiert der Doctor dessen TARDIS. Dann machen sie sich auf den Weg zu den Klippen, wo sie sich davon überzeugen, dass die TARDIS noch da ist. Als der Mönch ins Kloster zurück kehrt, findet er eine Nachricht vom Doctor, die ihm ankündigt, dass er im 11. Jahrhundert bleiben muss. In dem Glauben, sein Gegner würde bluffen, will er in seine TARDIS, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sich ihre innere Größe nun ihrem äußeren Umfang angepasst hat – er sie also nicht mehr betreten kann und tatsächlich fest sitzt. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben